1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting equipment, and more particularly, to a hunting arrow having a transmitter located therein to locate game once struck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting game with a bow and arrow is a popular and traditional sport in many parts of the world. However, one drawback when hunting in this manner is that after an arrow is shot, it is often difficult to locate, regardless of whether the game was struck or not. An arrow missing its target typically ends up in brush. If the arrow strikes the target game, such as a deer, the animal is often able to travel a long distance before it collapses as it succumbs to its wound. In such a case, it is often difficult to locate the wounded animal. In the first case, it is desirable to locate and recover the missing arrow, since modern hunting arrows can be relatively expensive. In the second case, it is desirable to locate the hunted game as well as recover the missing arrow.
Many systems for tracking arrows have been designed in the past. One of the difficulties associated with prior art arrows is limited battery life. Due to space and weight constraints, only very small, lightweight batteries can be used to power transmitters.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,467, issued on Aug. 29, 1995 to Willett for a tech-track. However, it differs from the present invention because Willett teaches a device that is detachable and when the arrow makes impact, the dart with the transmitter remains in the target.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,947 issued to Porter on Sep. 2, 2003 for Radio Transmitter Assembly for Tracking an Arrow. However, it differs from the present invention because Porter teaches a radio transmitter assembly for use in tracking an arrow that employs an insert containing a radio transmitter that can inserted through the open end of an arrow and into the interior of the arrow shaft. After the insert has been secured within the arrow shaft, an arrowhead can be secured to a connector on the insert.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,199 issued to Kikos on Dec. 15, 2009 for a hunting arrow tracking system. However, it differs from the present invention because Kikos teaches a locating and tracking system for tracking or locating an object of interest, such as a hunting arrow or wounded animal, that uses a transmitter in the arrow and a transceiver in combination with GPS positioning system for monitoring and relaying radio frequency signals from a battery powered microchip carried in the hunting arrow to provide a hunter with information as to the location of the arrow and/or to track the animal into which the arrow has been embedded during hunting.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,367 issued to Andol, et al. on Nov. 27, 2007 for System for Tracking Wild Game. However, it differs from the present invention because Andol, et al. teaches an assembly for tracking an animal, which has been shot by an arrow. A shank portion of an arrow is received in a bushing, which in turn receives a housing for a transmitter. The housing is retained on the bushing during arrow flight by an elastomeric ring. Upon impact of the arrow with the animal, the elastomeric ring is dislodged, releasing the housing from the bushing. Associated with the housing are members, which penetrate the animal to attach the housing to the animal. A hand-held direction finding receiver receives signals from the transmitter so that direction to the animal is determined.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,389 issued to Monteleone on Jun. 19, 2007 for a wounded animal tracker. However, it differs from the present invention because Monteleone teaches a device for locating a wounded animal for mounting on an arrow that has a head and a shaft. The device is mounted on the head adjacent the shaft. A collar with a circular cross section has a plurality of prongs preferably mounted equidistant about the collar. The prongs are located at an acute angle to the collar. A signaling unit is located in each prong. The prongs are perforated adjacent the collar so as to break off easily. Upon impact of the arrow, at least one of the prongs breaks off and sticks in the animal. A transmitting unit in the prong permits ready location of the wounded animal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,250 issued to Hilliard on Feb. 15, 2005 for a tracking system, apparatus and method. However, it differs from the present invention because Hilliard teaches a remotely locatable tracking device and system for use with a projectile that contacts a mobile target. The device is particularly useful with hunting arrows that contact a target animal. The device detaches from the arrow and attaches to the animal upon impact. The device is preferably comprised of a passive transponder and the system preferably uses a handheld transceiver to locate the transponder attached to the target animal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,062 issued to Cugliari on Nov. 24, 2009 for a bullet identification and tracking device. However, it differs from the present invention because Cugliari teaches an identification and tracking device for use in combination with a firearm bullet comprising a means for detaching the device from the bullet during penetration of the target. In this manner, the tracking device and/or identification device will be attached to an object when the bullet penetrates the object.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,614 issued to Rodriguez on Sep. 12, 1995 for an arrow tracking apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Rodriguez teaches an arrow tracking apparatus that includes a radio transmitter assembly, attached to an arrow, for transmitting radio waves associated with the arrow. The radio transmitter assembly is in the form of a jacket that jackets a shaft of the arrow. A battery-powered hand-held receiver assembly is carried by a person for receiving radio waves from the radio transmitter assembly. The components of the radio transmitter assembly are distributed along the jacket, such that the arrow, equipped with the radio transmitter assembly, is well balanced so that the arrow does not wobble in its flight path. The jacket includes a substantially smooth surface, such that the arrow has both good dynamic flight characteristics and good aerodynamic characteristics. The radio transmitter assembly includes a transmitter unit and an antenna assembly, and the antenna assembly may include antennas in the form of barbs. The jacket includes a first jacket sub-unit and a second jacket sub-unit. The first jacket sub-unit and the second jacket sub-unit are adjustable with respect to each other along the shaft of the arrow such that optimal weight distribution along the shaft of the arrow can be achieved. The hand-held receiver assembly includes a handle portion and a directional antenna portion. The hand-held receiver assembly may include an output jack for headphones. The hand-held receiver assembly may also include a compass.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,373 issued to Ferguson, et al. on Feb. 23, 1993 for a hunting arrow with signal generating means. However, it differs from the present invention because Ferguson, et al. teaches a hunting arrow especially adapted to release a transmitter into a quarry animal to enable location of the quarry after having been shot. The transmitter is secured to the hide of the quarry without substantial penetration into the animal. The device is particularly useful in the event that the hunting arrow passes completely through the quarry, or if imbedded therein is broken off or pulled out by the quarry. The arrow may be provided in two slidably engaged parts, with the transmitter releasably retained therein. An attachment device may be provided to remove the transmitter from the arrow and attach it to the quarry. Alternatively, the transmitter may be releasably secured to the outside of the arrow and released upon impact with the target animal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,463 issued to Dryden on Mar. 10, 1992 for a detachable arrow shaft insert. However, it differs from the present invention because Dryden teaches a detachable arrow shaft insert, battery housing and transmitter casing accommodating an arrowhead and allowing separation of the insert and thus transmitting means from the arrow shaft when the arrowhead is lodged in a target and an outward pulling force is applied to the arrow shaft. The arrow shaft insert has an insert body that fits within the arrow shaft. The insert body is secured with respect to the arrow shaft with O-rings, circumferential ribs, or longitudinal ribs. An electronic transmitter can be connected to one end of the insert body or battery housing such that the electronic transmitter is housed within the arrow shaft. A conventional arrowhead is attached to one end of the insert body. The arrowhead, insert body, battery housing and electronic transmitter, if used, will remain intact, lodged in an animal's body or target even if the arrow shaft is forcibly disengaged from the insert body.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,447 issued to Jude on Jun. 18, 1991 for a transmitter in arrow. However, it differs from the present invention because Jude teaches an arrow incorporating a radio signal-transmitting device allows a hunter to find a lost arrow. The arrow includes a hollow aluminum shaft, which acts as the primary transmitting antenna. A braded metal cable inside the hollow shaft acts as a secondary antenna when the primary antenna is broken.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,442 issued to Treadway on Dec. 11, 1990 for an arrow with removable transmitter and method of use. However, it differs from the present invention because Treadway teaches an arrow having a removable, battery-operated transmitter with an antenna, which transmitter is adapted to fit in a notch or slot provided in the arrow shaft, the transmitter further provided with a curved hook which terminates in a sharp hook tip having a barb. The hook tip and barb are designed to project through the slot or notch in the arrow shaft and engage and remain in the hide, bone or tissue of a deer or other game animal when the arrow strikes the animal, wherein the force of the strike causes the transmitter to exit the notch in the arrow shaft and remain in the animal, regardless of the arrow location. After the arrow strikes and penetrates the animal, whether the arrow breaks or travels completely through the animal, the transmitter remains in the animal and emits a radio signal capable of being received by a portable radio receiver, in order to track the game animal if a clean kill is not made. Alternatively, if the arrow misses the intended target, it may be located by the radio signal. A method of tracking a game animal by radio during archery hunting, which includes the steps of providing a notch or slot in the arrow shaft; inserting a battery-operated, hook-equipped radio transmitter in the notch or slot; impacting the arrow with the game animal to embed the hook in the game animal and remove the transmitter from the arrow shaft; and using a radio receiver which is tuned to the radio frequency of the transmitter for tracking the game animal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,948 issued to Ratkovich on Feb. 5, 1974 for a radio transmitting hunting arrow with finding means. However, it differs from the present invention because Ratkovich teaches a battery-powered radio transmitter is carried in the tip of a hunting arrow to aid in locating wounded game. The antenna for the transmitter is carried in the hollow shank of the arrow so that breakage of the shaft will not be detrimental to transmission of radio signals from the transmitter.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050231362, published on Oct. 20, 2005 to Pridmore, Charles Franklin Jr. et al. for apparatus carrying a mounted RFID circuit for the purpose of deploying and generating a tracking signal (post shot only) from an arrow. However, it differs from the present invention because Pridmore et al. teach an invention that utilizes RFID Technology, plastic injection molded components, a flexible PCB, Micro batteries, active and passive electronic components and antenna wire to form an apparatus (Arrow mounted RFID Carrier) for the purpose of deploying and generating a tracking signal from an arrow mounted RFID Circuit. This device is mounted to the arrow shaft and is deployed upon impact with the target. During impact the Carrier assembly opens and separates from the arrow shaft and the antenna wire deploys to a given length, one end of the antenna wire penetrating the target and exiting the opposite side of the target while the trailing end remains exterior to the entry side of the broad head impact surface. Mean while, PCB Mounted components, IE Batteries, saline sensor, RFID Chip, etc, are activated by internal contact with body tissues and begin to emit a low level signal through the antenna wire which is then received by a hand held reader device. Distances of signal sensitivity are impacted by environmental conditions and life cycle of pulses can be limited, preferably to less than 24 hours by adjusting the power draw on the batteries.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080287229, published on Nov. 20, 2008 to Donahoe; Robert V. for an apparatus, system and method for archery equipment. However, it differs from the present invention because Donahoe teaches an apparatus that is configured for inclusion in an arrow, where the apparatus includes a device configured to provide feedback to a user concerning the arrow shot from a bow, and a processor coupled to the device, the processor configured to control an operation of the device at least during a flight of the arrow.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070142137, published on Jun. 21, 2007 to Davenhaver; Ricky L. for an electronic game tracking system. However, it differs from the present invention because Davenhaver teaches an aerodynamically designed miniature electronic radio transmitter that can be universally attached with the use of high tension rubber bands for use on any type of arrow shaft and with any type of broad-head design. The high-tension rubber bands allow the transmitter to be attached to any type of arrow design while offering minimal flight and trajectory disruptions while at the same time being releasable to attach to the animal upon impact regardless if the arrow passes through or remains embedded in the animal. Before the shot, a small magnet is removed from the solid-state transmitter to actuate the transmitter. The transmitter having two barbed hooks becomes embedded in the animal upon impact and remains with the animal. A handheld receiver with earphones attached is then swept in a manner to receive a regular audible interval pulsed signal that gains in strength as the hunters nears the downed game.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.